


Твой друг

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоук остался в Тени на верную смерть, но был спасён человеком из своего прошлого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твой друг

**Author's Note:**

> поскольку на момент «Инквизиции» нам ничего не известно о судьбе Фейнриэля, мы думаем, что возможен и такой вариант

В самом конце вечности Гаррет ощутил запах незнакомых благовоний. Вечность завершилась, и он открыл глаза.

***

Принято считать, что иллюзии Тени неотличимы от реальности для грезящего, но Гаррет знал, что это ложь. Тень ничем не пахла. Там не было запахов, кроме тех, что ты приносил с собой, в своей голове, в своих воспоминаниях.

Своей памяти на запахи он верил даже тогда, когда запретил себе знать собственное имя и сознавать существование мира вокруг.

Новый запах означал, что пора просыпаться. 

И он стал вспоминать.

Он был Гарретом Хоуком, известным — по иронии судьбы — как Защитник Киркволла, магом, тем, кому всегда больше всех надо, и он провалился в Тень во плоти вместе с Инквизитором и Логейном, и остался наслаждаться обществом первородного Кошмара, чтобы остальные успели уйти.

С Кошмаром у них вышла неловкость сродни постельному конфузу: тот никак не мог в достаточной мере убедить Хоука в реальности своих иллюзий, а без того нанести фатальный ущерб живой плоти создание Тени затруднялось. Слишком уж несокрушимым душевным здоровьем отличался Гаррет и слишком уж твёрдо он знал, что всё в Тени — ненастоящее, и ничего нельзя вынести оттуда против собственной веры — даже раны. Гаррет, со своей стороны, отчаялся одолеть Кошмара — слишком уж этот демон оказался могуч.

Словом, неудобно получилось. Кажется, и сам Кошмар уже не рад был, что связался, да только как тут отступишься, когда репутация на кону! Вот бы Варрик посмеялся, если б ему кто рассказал.

Конечно, в дальней перспективе шансов у Гаррета не было — во что бы там ни верил его разум, ресурсы тела были ограничены. Поэтому в конце концов он просто сел, закрыл глаза и запретил себе воспринимать какие бы то ни было сигналы изнутри или снаружи. Пребывая в прострации, как бы не существуя, он ждал. 

Временами сквозь запрет прорывалось что-нибудь — обычно боль или звуки, голоса любимых им некогда людей, мёртвых или страдающих, слова, призванные ранить его поглубже, вызвать боль и страх такой силы, чтобы он не захотел больше жить.

Потом он почувствовал незнакомый запах — сухой запах специй, приятно дразнящий обоняние.

Через минуту Гаррет открыл глаза и заморгал от слабого света заслонённой от него лампы, который сейчас казался отвыкшим зрачкам ярким, словно полуденное солнце.

Он попытался заговорить, но только захрипел, потому что рот и гортань были сухи, как пустыня, а язык ощущался скрученным прошлогодним листом.

Кто-то помог ему приподняться и поднёс к губам край чашки, и внутри была вода, тепловатая, но восхитительно мокрая и чистая. Он пил, пока не лишился сил и не упал на мятую, пряно пахнущую подушку.

— Отдыхай, ты устал, — тихо сказали над ним, и голос показался смутно знакомым, словно Гаррет слышал его много лет назад, в другой жизни или, возможно, в очень давнем забытом сне.

***

Он не смог бы сказать точно, сколько раз просыпался наполовину, только чтобы, едва разлепив глаза, нашарить на тумбочке чашку с водой или кисловатой травяной настойкой, или воспользоваться скрытыми за ширмой скромными удобствами. Думать для этого не требовалось, и он не думал.

Раз или два он замечал на другой половине кровати свернувшуюся калачиком фигуру спящего человека с длинными конечностями и, насколько можно было разобрать в полумраке, светлыми волосами. Гаррет не знал, кто это, и не был готов к выяснениям. Просто старался не шуметь и не будить своего соседа.

Когда он по-настоящему проснулся, то сразу почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Резко повернувшись, Гаррет увидел замершего на самом краешке придвинутого к кровати стула ребёнка-эльфа лет семи.

Ребёнок отпрянул, издав резкий вздох.

— Привет, — сказал Гаррет хрипло. — Меня зовут Гаррет, а тебя?

Ребёнок боком соскользнул со стула, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за Хоуком глазами перепуганной лани.

— Ладно, — сказал Гаррет. — Ты не хочешь общаться, бывает. Как насчёт пожрать?

Ребёнок молча скрылся за дверью.

— Отлично, — поздравил себя Гаррет. — Блистательный успех в переговорах.

Несмотря на общую слабость, как после долгой болезни, он всё же заставил себя встать с кровати и пошарить вокруг в поисках одежды и оружия. Его посох нашёлся сразу, аккуратно прислонённый к изголовью, а вот из одежды удалось отыскать только тёмно-красный, шикарный, какого-то томно-бордельного вида халат. Гаррет запахнул его на волосатой груди и ухмыльнулся, вспомнив, что в одной из эротических книжонок Варрика была подобная ситуация, только там в халатик пришлось драпироваться не бородатому мужику под сорок, а прелестной юной деве. Разумеется.

В комнату вернулся ребёнок, на сей раз нагруженный подносом. С сосредоточенным видом пройдя мимо полуодетого гостя, он опустил поднос на тумбочку. Помимо миски, кувшина и чашки с — хотелось надеяться — завтраком, там был конверт. Ребёнок протянул его Гаррету двумя руками и зажёг вторую лампу. После чего принялся деловито сновать по комнате, прибираясь.

Гаррет вскрыл конверт.

«Хоук, — было написано в письме. — Ты в Тевинтере, в совершенно незначительном городке у моря, в моём жилище над совершенно незначительным книжным магазином, где никто не станет искать что-либо или кого-либо важного. Я вынужден был отъехать по делам, но вернусь через пару дней. Потрать это время на то, чтобы восстановиться и отдохнуть. Чувствуй себя свободно, но, пожалуйста, постарайся не наделать глупостей. Я вытащил тебя из Тени, но это не значит, что мне понравится прочёсывать портовые задворки в поисках тебя. 

Твой друг.

PS. Ребёнка зовут Хестиаль, он не разговаривает и неграмотен. Женщина — Филлидис, она слепа. Если к тебе поднимется Теодоро, не будь слишком откровенен с ним. И дождись меня».

— Как интересно, — сказал Хоук вслух. — Не припомню за собой друзей в этой благословенной стране. Ну что ж, поглядим... Эй, Хестиаль — тебя же так зовут? — найди-ка мне во что одеться.

Ни малейшего желания куда-то бежать, чтобы свалиться за вторым поворотом от слабости, он не испытывал. Особенно теперь, когда ему столь любезно предоставили возможность неторопливо прийти в себя.

Поэтому первый день он позорно и бездуховно продрых в обнимку со своим посохом, делая редкие перерывы для того, чтобы поесть и справить нужду. Благодаря такой беспечности, на второй день Гаррет почувствовал себя достаточно бодрым, чтобы одеться в любезно принесённую Хестиалем одежду (непривычные детали покроя намекали, что он и впрямь может быть в незнакомой стране; одежда была чистой, но не новой, туника узковата в плечах, а штаны коротковаты) и обследовать окружающую обстановку.

Спальня была небольшим помещением без окон, самым заметным предметом в ней, несомненно, была кровать, удобство которой Хоук уже оценил на себе. Прочая мебель ограничивалась двумя ширмами, отгораживающими уборную, книжным шкафом, тумбочкой и комодом. Откровенно говоря, массивная кровать с балдахином и остатками позолоты на затейливой резьбе смотрелась на этом скромном фоне не слишком уместно, но, по крайней мере, кто-то позаботился завесить стены и двери мягко ниспадающими портьерами, которые здорово скрадывали этот контраст и вообще придавали спальне хоть сколько-то уютный вид.

Гаррет беззастенчиво обшарил каждую доступную полку, обнаружив ворох мужской одежды того же типа и размера, как та, которую Хестиаль принёс ему самому, небольшое количество средств для ухода за телом и волосами, несколько расставленных по размеру пузырьков с благовониями, маслами и лекарскими снадобьями; неплохую, хоть и не вполне академическую подборку трудов по магии, истории и землеописанию на трёх языках: торговом, тевине и антиванском (на последнем было только несколько сборников народных сказок и примитивный путеводитель по Антива-Сити). В нижнем ящике комода, под стопкой домашней одежды, лежал запертый сундучок, открыть который Гаррету не удалось; впрочем, хитрый орнамент и лириумный свет руны на замке наводили на мысль, что тут потерпеть поражение не постыдился бы и опытный взломщик.

Трудолюбиво обследовав все портьеры, Гаррет нашёл неучтённую дверь, ведущую в гостиную с низкими кушетками, чайным столом в орлейском стиле, маленьким книжным шкафом и множеством погашенных ламп. У дальней стены стояла большая арфа. Пахло здесь теми же, уже ставшими привычными, благовониями, только намного слабее, и, что особенно ценно, имелось окно. Гаррет отодвинул расположенную у окна конторку с аккуратно сложенным письменным прибором и выглянул наружу. 

Улочка за окном была узкой, сонной и не слишком чистой — каменные стены, местами со следами старой побелки, узкие окна, яркое бельё, сохнущее на верёвках. Это мог быть Тевинтер, а мог быть Орлей, Вольная Марка или любая из полудюжины других стран. Громоздящиеся до самого блеклого неба крыши не давали увидеть дальней перспективы; на одной из них сидело несколько растрёпанных ворон. Внизу, на мощёной потрескавшимися плитами мостовой, облезлый кот выслеживал жирных бестолковых голубей. Людей видно не было.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал себе Гаррет. — Чаю попьём, почитаем...

Он обошёл гостиную. В шкафу была сплошная беллетристика, включая свежий том «Мечей и щитов» (о выходе которого Хоук не знал и был приятно удивлён), несколько трудов по анатомии и изрядно потрёпанный экземпляр «Песни Света», всё — на торговом языке.

Напротив окна было две двери, одна оказалась заперта, за другой начиналась крутая лестница, ведущая вниз, в направлении отдалённых шумов и голосов. «Над книжным магазином», — вспомнил Гаррет. Технически он мог бы прямо сейчас спуститься по этой лестнице, если понадобится, выбить пару дверей и успокоить пару возражающих личностей, а затем покинуть гостеприимный кров своего таинственного друга, но он не любил оставлять за спиной неразгаданные загадки.

Поэтому Гаррет прихватил из гостиной последнее творение Варрика, завалился в восхитительно удобную, полную упругих вышитых подушек постель, и читал, пока его не сморил сон.

***

Он проснулся от тихого и нежного струнного перебора за стеной. Долго потягивался, слушая, и, когда музыка смолкла, поднялся, неторопливо умылся и вышел в гостиную. 

Был уже, судя по всему, глубокий вечер или ночь — в комнате зажгли несколько ламп. Незнакомый — или, по крайней мере, хорошо забытый — мужчина вольготно раскинулся на кушетке, качая выглядывающей из-под полы халата босой ступнёй. 

В отличие от самого Гаррета, он не выглядел в этом халате так, словно в спешке сбежал из полыхающей «Цветущей Розы» в чём был. Он выглядел царственно. Возможно, умел носить халаты, а возможно, дело было в чём-то другом.

За его спиной стояла рыжая женщина с неподвижными тёмными глазами, и медленно, тщательно расчёсывала его длинные светлые волосы со сноровкой опытной горничной.

— Хоук, — сказал незнакомец и посмотрел на него. В мягком свете масляных ламп он казался золотым — золотая кожа, золотые волосы, золотые глаза. Гаррет никогда не видел его таким, но он узнал это лицо. У него были слишком необычные черты, чтобы легко изгладиться из памяти. Хотя это было очень давно... 

Когда этот человек был запутавшимся, отчаявшимся мальчишкой, а Гаррет был моложе, глупее и беззаботнее. Когда ещё казалось, что всех можно спасти, и все проблемы — разрешить.

— Хорошо, что ты проснулся. Не стесняйся, присядь.

И рукой этак повёл, приглашающе. Ненароком продемонстрировав изящество запястья под вышитым рукавом и прекрасную форму длиннопалой кисти. 

Гаррет покладисто плюхнулся на кушетку напротив, вытянул ноги, изучая своего самозваного друга. Небрежно поинтересовался:

— И как тебя называть нынче?

— Если ты помнишь моё имя, можешь использовать его, — в негромком голосе плескался вечерний предсонный покой и пугающе неколебимая приветливость.

— Фейнриэль, — на пробу произнёс Гаррет, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией собеседника. 

Они никогда не были друзьями. Он почти не знал его — но успел побывать в его снах, увидеть самые сокровенные, интимные мечты и страхи, какие несёт в себе каждый — и каждый свято оберегает от чужого ранящего взора. Успел принять решение о его жизни и смерти, о его будущем — а узнать не успел.

К тому же прошло слишком много времени.

Фейнриэль, или тот, кто был им когда-то, поощрительно наклонил голову:

— Прекрасно. Думаю, мы обойдёмся без ненужных вопросов и таких же ненужных ответов. Я глубоко обязан тебе — дважды, даже трижды, если считать всё. Разумеется, я должен был спасти тебя. Рад, что удалось, и что ты, по-видимому, полностью сохранил рассудок.

— Не делай преждевременных выводов, — посоветовал Гаррет.

Фейнриэль чуть улыбнулся:

— По крайней мере, я уверен, что ты не более безумен, чем был в пору нашего знакомства.

В гостиную проскользнул Хестиаль с подносом и принялся со своим обычным насупленным выражением сервировать чай для двоих.

— Он у тебя всегда такой? — Гаррет кивнул на мальчика.

— Просто ты ему не нравишься, — приятным тоном сообщил Фейнриэль, беря свою чашку. Рыжая женщина, продолжая орудовать щёткой, пробормотала несколько слов на каком-то совсем уж глухом тевине. Взгляд её был устремлён в никуда.

Фейнриэль любезно перевёл Хоуку:

— Ей ты тоже не нравишься.

— Ужас-то какой, куда девалось всё моё очарование признанного любимца женщин, детей и собак! — всплеснул руками Хоук.

Хестиаль глянул на него с подозрением, цапнул с блюда кекс и убежал. Слышен был дробный топот его ботинок по лестнице вниз.

— Загадочный Теодоро тоже поднимется к нам? — собрал всю свою светскость Хоук.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, и он по-прежнему шпионит только для трёх разных хозяев, то это маловероятно. Он всего лишь наёмный работник, в конце концов, — сказал Фейнриэль и взял себе кекс. — И его совершенно не должно волновать, кто гостит у меня, и кто спит в моей постели.

— Отличная кровать, кстати, — оживился Гаррет и тоже отпил чаю. Тот оказался слабым и сладким, но выплюнуть показалось неловко. Он заел кексом. — Потрясающе удобная. Будь у меня такая, я бы не стал ею делиться с каким-то бородатым мужиком!

Филлидис снова высказалась, причём весьма неодобрительно, бережно перекинула волосы Фейнриэля ему на плечо и ушла, ворча.

— У меня не было свободной комнаты, но было свободное место в кровати, — отозвался Фейнриэль так, словно не слышал и не видел возмущённую женщину. — Обычно я предпочитаю простор по ночам.

— Не могу осудить. 

Фейнриэль с невинным видом пил свой ужасный чай и ел кекс.

— Поговорим о делах, — сказал Гаррет. — Я так понимаю, мне ничто не мешает сейчас взять свой посох, сердечно попрощаться с тобой и уйти?

— Ничто. Я даже попрошу Хестиаля собрать тебе еды на дорогу. Ну, или ты можешь сказать мне, куда хочешь попасть, и я организую твой отъезд, не привлекая ничьего нежелательного внимания.

— У тебя большие возможности, надо понимать? И чем же ты занимаешься, если мне дозволено поинтересоваться?

— Владею магазином. И время от времени оказываю кое-какие услуги некоторым людям.

— Некоторым весьма влиятельным людям, а?

— Да. Таким, которые могут по достоинству оценить вовремя дошедшую до адресата весть, крупицу информации, попавшую в нужные руки в подходящий момент... и другие подобные вещи. Осуждаешь?

— Всем нужно что-то кушать, — Гаррет пожал плечами и взял последний кекс. — Желательно, каждый день. К тому же, это не худшее применение, которое ты мог найти своим талантам. Для меня ты тоже можешь передать словечко-другое?

— Я связался с Варриком. Это было легко: он сейчас рядом с человеком, создающим водоворот в Завесе. Но ты можешь отправить письмо птичьей почтой; ты не обязан верить мне на слово.

— Сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы переправить меня в Ферелден?

— Чтобы всё должным образом организовать — четыре дня.

— Тогда я пока продолжу пользоваться твоим гостеприимством.

 

Когда ближе к утру Хоук вошёл в комнату, Фейнриэль спал на своей половине кровати, зарывшись лицом в подушки, обнимая их; спутавшиеся простыни оплетали длинные ноги. Гаррет лёг рядом и какое-то время наблюдал за мерным дыханием спящего, потом легонько коснулся чужой чуть влажной от пота спины, отвёл пальцем несколько прилипших светлых прядей.

Фейнриэль продолжал спокойно спать, что не отменяло того факта, что он едва ли совершенно случайно лёг спать обнажённым, зная, что будет в постели не один.

Гаррет завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза.

***

— Играешь? — Хоук кивнул на одиноко стоящую у стены арфу. — Или она так, интерьер украшает?

— Только учусь, — Фейнриэль поднял голову от письма, которое составлял, и мимолётно улыбнулся. Падающий из окна солнечный свет окружал его голову призрачным сияющим ореолом, Гаррет невольно залюбовался. — Кто действительно прекрасный музыкант, так это Филлидис. Может быть, я уговорю её сыграть нам сегодня.

— Она твоя? 

— Нет. Да, — он казался одновременно шокированным таким предположением и позабавленным. — Определённо, не в том смысле, который ты вкладываешь в вопрос. Думаю, Филлидис считает своим долгом обо мне заботиться, — после минутной паузы он уже без улыбки добавил. — Ей больше не о ком.

— Ясно.

Гаррет подумал о матери Фейнриэля, Арианни. Он не знал, злится ли парень на неё до сих пор, или смог понять со временем, скучает ли по ней; жива ли она? Если да, то сновидец мог бы поддерживать контакт с ней, если бы пожелал.

Он не стал спрашивать. Это было слишком личным — насколько вообще может быть что-то слишком личное в отношениях с человеком, о котором ты знаешь только глубинное, сокровенно-интимное, и ничего обычного, нормального, повседневного.

— Тебе нравится местная одежда? — спросил Гаррет, ведомый этими мыслями. — Я имею в виду, — добавил в ответ на удивлённый взгляд, — тот халат... он неплохо на тебе сидел.

Фейнриэль пожал плечами:

— Никто не ходит в таком по улицам или перед гостями. Это одежда для отдыха, для спальни... Я надеваю что-то подобное, когда заканчиваю с делами и хочу просто расслабиться. Это помогает помнить, что этот дом — мой, и я могу выглядеть и вести себя здесь так, как хочу.

— Вот как, — только и сказал Гаррет.

Фейнриэль отвёл взгляд:

— Если тебе неловко, я могу оставить эту привычку на время твоего присутствия.

— Да нет, зачем же. Отличная привычка, мне нравится.

 

Вечером Фейнриэль надел тёмно-синий халат с твёрдым от вышивки воротом и манжетами. Они с Хоуком пили слишком слабый чай, а Филлидис сыграла для них несколько пьес. 

Это и впрямь было прекрасно.

Ночью Гаррету сквозь полудрёму показалось, что он тонет в прохладных простынях и подушках, в волнах светлых, золотящихся волос и сухом, пряном запахе специй. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что во сне умудрился подкатиться к спящему Фейнриэлю, обнять его и прижаться лбом к его лопаткам, и светлые волосы и впрямь лезли в лицо, мешая дыханию.

Ночным одеянием Фейнриэль по-прежнему, себя не утруждал.

Гаррет потихоньку отполз в неприятный холод не нагретой телом постели, и подумал о том, как же демонски давно не спал ни с кем в обнимку.

***

Вечерний чай начал входить в традицию. Против традиции, в отличии от чая, Гаррет ничего не имел. Он полдня резался в «королевы» с Хестиалем (с переменным успехом), ещё полдня читал совершенно абсурдный по содержанию фривольный роман, и возвращение отлучившегося по делам Фейнриэля оказалось прекрасным предлогом забросить перипетии судьбы пугающе безмозглой и ещё более пугающе удачливой Анабели-Фелиции-Мельпомены, «огненнокудрой царицы пиратов» и, как заверял на обложке автор, «обольстительнейшей из всех королевских бастардов-малефикаров-бардов в истории мира!».

Так что, с содроганием отшвырнув книжку и запинав её поглубже под кровать, Гаррет с радостью принял приглашение присоединиться за чаем к гостеприимному хозяину дома.

Сегодня Фейнриэль надел чуть более короткий и неуловимо более легкомысленный халат цвета пьяной и совершенно разошедшейся от выпитого вишни. Халат самим своим покроем отвергал любые обвинения в излишней непристойности, однако странным образом ненавязчиво, но однозначно подчёркивал все достоинства скрытой под ним фигуры. «Только взгляни, какие отличные широкие плечи, — как бы говорил он, — а талия? Да не у всякой записной красотки такая! Ты глянь на ноги! Не каждый день такое видишь, а?» 

Гаррет мысленно соглашался с халатом, и тот факт, что все эти достоинства он уже вторую ночь наблюдал в своей постели, нисколько не помогал делу. Особенно, когда Фейнриэль принимался, попивая чай, эдак непринуждённо покачивать длинной гладкой ногой.

— Ты вырос... красивым мужчиной, — не вынеся этого издевательства, заметил Гаррет. 

Фейнриэль принял немудрящий комплимент улыбкой и, любуясь своей опустевшей чашкой, произнёс:

— Знаешь, в чём единственное преимущество быть полуэльфом вроде меня?

— И в чём же?

— Нет нужды бриться, — улыбка стала шире.

— Слушай, — решительно сказал Гаррет, — на случай, если я сейчас что-то не так понимаю, путаю сигналы, пострадав рассудком, и всё такое... Ты меня, никак, соблазняешь? Бедового типа, которого не видел лет так пять?

— Ну прямо так уж и «никак»? — посетовал Фейнриэль и посмотрел на Гаррета прямо и без улыбки. — У тебя есть причины отказать мне? Кроме обычной осторожности.

— Нет, — после краткого молчания сказал Гаррет. Ведь к этому всё и шло с самого начала, разве не так? — Сейчас я один, а ты хорош собой и приятно пахнешь, и тебе я могу доверять. До определённой степени.

— Ничего большего я и не прошу, — сказал Фейнриэль мягко, отставляя чашку и поднимаясь на ноги слитным плавным движением. Пять лет назад он был с Гарретом одного роста; теперь, кажется, перерос — сложно было судить, потому что сейчас Гаррет сидел, а Фейнриэль склонился над ним. Светлые волосы упали по сторонам скульптурно вылепленного, с явными следами эльфийского наследия, лица. — Пока ты здесь, я не хочу спать один.

В его поцелуе не чувствовалось опыта, зато вдоволь было простого человеческого желания и странной, почти робкой нежности. Гаррет почувствовал, что расслабляется, избавляясь от большей части привычных подозрений, и тут же приобнял Фейнриэля за бёдра, привлекая ближе, но тот воспротивился. Выпрямился, облизывая губы, и взялся за свой пояс.

— Только одно мне скажи: это же не из-за того, что я провалился в Тень во плоти? — уточнил напоследок Гаррет.

Фейнриэль покачал головой — золотистые в свете ламп пряди с нежным шорохом скользили по плечам — медленно развязал пояс и, дразня, развёл полы халата, демонстрируя ожидаемое, но всё же достойное восхищения пренебрежение стыдливостью и традицией носить нательное бельё.

— Рискованно, — сказал Гаррет севшим голосом. — Не вини меня, если мы не дойдём до твоей чудесной кровати.

— И не думал даже, — заверил Фейнриэль, усаживаясь верхом на его колени. Голос его звучал весьма твёрдо, но заливший лицо и шею румянец сложно было не заметить.

В первый момент, когда Гаррет обнял его, Фейнриэль вздрогнул, но тут же прильнул ближе и уверенно потянулся за поцелуем. Его кожа под руками Гаррета была мягкой и горячей.

***

Позже, когда объявившегося в Скайхолде Хоука уже закончили поить на радостях, и с ним стало возможно поговорить, выяснилось, что никому, кроме разве что Варрика, он так и не объяснил, как же сумел выбраться из Тени.

«Мне помог старый друг», — вот и всё, чем пришлось удовольствоваться озадаченной общественности.

***


End file.
